Bloody Dreams and Tormented Souls
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: This story contains some violence that should never be viewed by children. This story takes place right before Dreams and Memories: Hellmaster Returns. It comes from a manga that I've read once. Later!


**Dreams of Blood and Tormented Souls: A Dream's Meaning**

**Characters of the Slayers by: Tsuguhiko Kadokawa**

**Character of Rockman.Exe/MegaMan NT by: The people of Capcom**

**Characters of "Sonic the Hedgehog" by: Yuji Naka**

**Characters of "Yu-Gi-Oh!" by: Kazuki Takahashi**

**Story written by: Maurice A. Nigma**

**Note to Readers: **I would like to say thanks to the group **Geroe-A **for supporting me on all my stories that I've written. I would also like to say thanks to **Anime Master Zero** for giving me the motivation that I need to keep up with my stories. I would also like to note that this story is taking place right before the events of **Dreams and Memories: Hellmaster Returns. **So I might have to change **Dreams and Memories** in order to get the story right up to speed. I have to read and re-write it to do so. I tell you, that was a real killer trying to find a possible ending for that story. Oh, and right after **Dreams and Memories **I'm going to start with the stories right before the event of the story. Now, I must warn you all that this story contains blood and graphic violence that may be too much for you to bear. Oh and the anime characters that are mentioned withinthis story do not, I repeat, do not belong to me but belonged to the creators mentioned above. Thank you for your attention and now enjoy!

What Miguel saw in the area that he was in was complete darkness. All that he could see was nothing but utter blackness all around his being. The teen tried to find out what area that he was in with his eyes, but he could never see what was in front of him. He couldn't even see his feet or any part of his body from within the cloud of darkness.

_"What the hell is this? I thought that I was resting peacefully in my own bedroom while in my own bed," _Miguel thought to himself as he looked around the area shrouded in deep black shadows. _"Right now, I'm in an area that's all dark without any signs of light or, for that matter, life in it. Just where in the hell am I anyway?" _

As if to answer his question, the teen saw a sudden explosion of light erupting from in front of him and then turned into a raging inferno. He quickly covered his eyes in order to try to shield them from the intense light that the flames were emitting. Before he could have the chance to figure out what was happening, Miguel started to open his eyes and blinked them repeatedly so that he could get them to focus. As soon as he got them to work right, Miguel began to look around the area that he was in and saw that he was within the sight of a ruined town which has buildings set into reddish flames.

"Now what the hell is all of this about?" the teen said to himself as he continued to look around the burning ruins of the town in order to get a closer and better look at the place. "Who in the world would be responsible for all this destruction? Just who would be sick enough to...?"

Miguel's words were soon cut short for when he heard the shouts of people in pain and terror before he began to immediately recognize them. "(Gasp!) Oh my... those voices...it couldn't be!" he shouted out before he started to run towards the direction where he heard the voices coming from.

As soon as he reached the place where he heard the people's voices, the teen soon witnessed a sight that he thought that he would never ever have to experience. What Miguel saw at that moment was the mutilated dead bodies of his outer worldly friends being spread out in front of him on the ground. He saw Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Mana, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis lying on the ground like they were nothing but pieces of meat waiting for the slaughter house. He saw trials of their own blood all over the stone ground of the street floor as he tried to take in the horrifying image that was in front of him.

_"My God, all my friends, they're lying on the ground, dead,"_ he thought to himself just as he tried to think of a logical reason for what he was seeing while trembling with surprise and shock. _"No! I refuse to believe that all of them are dead! They must be sleeping or playing a trick on me! Yeah, that's got to be it! Well, it's time to wake them up!"_

With those thoughts in his mind done, Miguel started to walk over to the bodies of his friend one by one just as he tried to see if there was any signs of life within them.

"Okay, Guys! This isn't funny anymore! It's time to wake up!" he said with a shaky voice as he examined each of their bodies one by one to see if they were really playing a joke or not just as he tried to hold back tears. "Come on! This really isn't funny!

"Sonic! Guys! Wake up! The joke's over! If you're all trying to get me to cry, then you win! I'm crying right now! Lina, I know that this must be one of your sick little jokes or schemes that you've been planning for me. So stop this fooling around and..."

Just before he could yell at Lina some more about her supposedly planned prank, Miguel soon stopped shaking the sorceress's dead body and saw something that he never really wanted to see. What he saw was Sylphiel laying her back on the ground with blood smeared all over her once beautiful body. Judging from the horrible scars and huge wounds that the teen saw on her, he figured that she must've suffered far worse than what the others had to go through. Miguel saw that she must've been raped by a person that was using a knife or sword to cut her through her cloths. He saw that her once beautiful skin was starting to grow even paler than normal and also saw pieces of her long dark violet hair all over the floor while floating in the pool her own blood.

"Oh my god! SYLPHIEL!" Miguel shouted out as he rushed to her side and began to pick up the shrine maiden's body with both his arms before he began to shake her. "SYLPHIEL! SYLPHIEL, PLEASE WAKE UP! YOU GOT TO WAKE UP! YOU'RE MUCH STRONGER THAN THIS! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES! Please open them for me, Sylphiel...please."

Miguel then couldn't contain what he had inside. All the emotions that he was holding back from before started to come out all at once. The teen began to cry all over his dead priestess body for when he realized the horrible truth that she and all the others were dead. Tears started to run down on Miguel's cheeks as they smeared themselves all over the shrine maiden's bloody body. He didn't even care that his cloths were being soaked in the blood of the one that he loved. That was when he finally let out a shout filled with complete sorrow and anger to no one in particular.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS! WHO'S THE BASTARD WHO TOOK THE LIVES OF ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND THE ONE I LOVE? WHO DID THIS! WHO!"

As if to answer to his shouts of anger, Miguel heard a menacing chuckle echoing throughout the now destroyed town. The teen was a bit shocked for when he thought that he recognized the voice. However, he was still a bit shaken from the lost of all of his friends and Sylphiel that he was able to think clearly about who would be chuckling at his misfortune.

_"That evil laugh," _Miguel thought to himself as he was frozen with fear at the sound that he was listening to while still hugging Sylphiel's still body, _"it's so horrible and crazy, yet it's familiar. It couldn't have belonged to Ixis because he didn't sound this young and he was destroyed by me about two years ago. And it couldn't be Nightmare Parasite because its voice doesn't sound like a normal human being. Then who...?"_

The teen's thoughts were soon cut short for when he heard and young male voice saying to him in a cruel sounding tone of voice, "Hey, bitch! It's not very manly of you to cry like that! Especially for when you're crying over a dead babe like that. Heh! Heh! Heh! Ha! Ha!"

The words from the perpetrator's mouth finally got to Miguel as his body began to burn with both anger and hatred for the one who taunted him over his lost. The teen started to turn to face whoever was talking to him a in such a cruel matter. When he finally saw who it was, Miguel was soon overcome with nothing but complete shock for when he saw his own face right in front of his eyes.

The person that the teen saw was an exact mirror image of himself that stood right before him. But as he took a closer look at the visitor, Miguel saw that there was major difference between him and his twin. What he saw was blood soaked all over his counterpart's body as well as on his hands and his clothing that looked similar to Miguel's. That wasn't what scared and shocked him the most. What he saw was the glitter of insanity and sick pleasure being emitted from his copy's eyes as he stood in front of the teen's presense with his sadistic smile on his face.

"What! Y...You're me!" the teen said to his own copy of himself as he saw his visitor smiling with pleasure at his original's shocked expression. "But how can this be! There's no way that you could be me! That's impossible! You must be a fake or copy of some kind!"

In response to Miguel's words, the evil like copy of himself began chuckle softly a bit for when he heard those words come out of his good counterpart's mouth. Then his chuckle started to become that of mad laughter just as it echoed throughout the town before he spoke to the teen again.

"Me? A fake! Ha! Now that's a load of bullshit!" said Miguel's evil mirror image for as he continued to give him his cruel smile. "Do you really think that what you are right now is the real you? Well, think again, bitch! I'm here to tell you that I'm the real Miguel Angel Arias! A boy that's filled with nothing but wrath for the Gods, Monsters, and humans of this world. Heh! Heh! Heh! Heh!"

"What do you mean by that, faker?" Miguel asked the identical figure that was standing right before him as he continued to hold onto Sylphiel's light body.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! You still don't get it, do you?" said the teen's evil copy as he gave off another sadistic smile as he lifted one of his hands covered with blood towards his face. "Well, allow me to elaborate that for you, you little fucking bastard. What I'm trying to say to you is that you were always a blood thirsty and immortal human of revenge and destruction long before the day you were even born! I'm a part that nor you, or anyone from our world or the Four Worlds, knew that existed. The reason for that is because of an event that has occurred many eons ago. But perhaps that I've said too much. Heh! Heh! Heh!"

"Wait, you heartless bastard!" Miguel said as he carefully placed Sylphiel's body down on the ground and faced his evil duplicate. "Just what do you mean by an event that occurred eons ago! Tell me! Or else you're going to pay for what you did to everyone by...!"

However, the teen's words were cut short for when he saw his evil double vanishing into thin air without a single trace. Before he could have time to figure out what happened, Miguel felt something like a sharp blade impaling itself right at the back of his right shoulder. He also felt his right lung being filled with his own blood as he coughed up some of it right out of his mouth. As he tried his best to keep his consciousness, Miguel turned his face towards his assailant and saw his own evil double holding a regular sword with blood stained all over its dull blade.

"Heh! Heh! Or else you'll do what? Bore me to death with one of your lame ass questions? Please!" his evil counter part said to him as the teen tried his best to keep on his feet just as he saw his attacker wiping the crimson blood on his blade with his index finger. "A punk ass like you threatening to me! Now that's the lamest thing that I've ever heard! As for what I was trying to say to you, you're not going to live long enough to hear shit about what I'm going to say anyway. So why bother wasting both my breath and my time? I have a remaining army of Gods and Monsters to fight with and I'm sure that they would appreciate the company. Later, fake! Heh! Heh! Heh! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As soon as he heard the speech of his dark self finishing his mad speech with an insane laugh, Miguel saw his attacker suddenly vanishing into thin air once again without leaving any trace of his existence. Right before he was about move to see where his evil imposter went, the teen felt his sight beginning to diminish and his body falling to the ground from the lost of most of his blood. Just as he thought that he was going to hit the ground, Miguel felt the arms of someone with good strength preventing him from colliding with the hard floor.

_"What the...? Who just caught me? I bet that it's that same faker that..." _that was all that Miguel could think of just before he lifted his head from the chest of a woman and was stupefied to see Sylphiel's face.

The teen was too much in shock from the lost of most of his body's blood in order to think of any logical reason for the shrine maiden's sudden appearance, looking all alive and well as if she hadn't been attacked at all. He saw her face looking all heavenly and sweetly at him for as he continued to look at her face.

"(Gasp!) Sylphiel! You're...alive!" Miguel said to the image of the beautiful priestess in front of his eyes while trying to catch some air from within his punctured lungs. "I...thought that...you were...dead...like all the...others."

As soon as he finished speaking, the teen felt the young woman's hand stroking against his cheek for as she did her best to calm and relax his nerves. He took a quick look at the shrine maiden's body and saw that she definitely looked unharmed like all the others. But yet there was something different about her that he couldn't figure out. That was when he heard her speaking to him in a very soothing tone of voice while continuing to stroke his cheek along with his hair.

"I'm afraid that the truth is that I am dead, Miguel," Sylphiel said to the teen while cupping both of his cheeks with her hands and pulling his head towards her face. "What you're seeing right now is just my spirit coming in contact with your physical body.

"I just came here to try to end the suffering that you're feeling right now. I know that you're in pain from seeing me along with the others lying dead with our blood surrounding our bodies. I also know that you're feeling regret and sadness about what just happened. That you couldn't do anything to prevent our sad fates."

"Sylphiel...I'm sorry that...this all happened to...you and...the others," Miguel began to say to the shrine maiden while breathing in and out for oxygen as tears began to crawl from his eyes down to his cheeks. "I was...the one that...was responsible for everyone's...deaths. I'm the...one who...killed them all..."

The teen's words were then cut short for when he felt his lips being pressed against Sylphiel's for a brief moment just before hearing her speak again.

"No, you're wrong, my darling. It wasn't you who caused all the deaths of our friends. I know you. You're not a blood thirsty being of destruction as that copy of yourself said. It was all nothing but a lie just to confuse and anger you. You are a nice and caring person who cares about everyone's safety and would never allow anything to happen to them."

"But Sylphiel, I..." that was all that Miguel could say before his words were cut short by the shrine maiden placing his head on her chest and cradled him as if he were a baby before speaking once more.

"Shhh. Calm down, Miguel. Everything's going to be alright. Now is the time to release all those feelings that you've had buried all this time and to move onto the next life with me along with our friends. But before that, there's something that I want to tell you. Something that I've wanted to tell you before my death. I want to say that I love you, Miguel Angel Arias. I've always loved since the first time that I've met you and when you rescued me from...AAK!"

Sylphiel word's were then cut short for when the injured teen heard her beginning to gasp with terror for as he stabbed her right at the chest with his a sharp regular sword that he felt on the ground earlier for while the shrine maiden was speaking. Miguel then felt something that he hadn't expected to feel for when he discovered that he was the one that gave her the fatal wound. It wasn't shock, surprise, or fear that he was feeling at the moment, but rather pleasure and joy. He didn't even care that he still had the wound that his evil counterpart gave him before he departed.

"A...Agh...M-Miguel...why?" he heard the shrine maiden saying to him with tears in her eyes just before he looked up towards her face and gave her a small menacing grin on his face.

"Love hurts, babe. Doesn't it?" Miguel heard himself saying to the shrine maiden with a menacing tone in his voice as he put his hand under her chin as he lifted her up with the sword in his hand still within her body.

Before taking the blade out of her body, the teen heard Sylphiel saying to him once more just as he saw her falling towards the ground, "Mi..guel...why...?"

As soon as he saw the shrine maiden landed on the ground while soaking in a pool of her own blood, Miguel began to smile to himself at what he just did. Then, he suddenly snapped himself back into his own senses and realized in terror for what he just done to the one he loved.

"Oh my, God! Sylphiel!" he shouted out just as he looked at her bloodied form and turned his attention towards the sword in his hand that was covered with her blood. "Oh no! What have I done! What's wrong with me! I've wanted to kill her! I'm a monster! A Monster!"

As he shouted out those words, Miguel soon heard the familiar voice of Lina Inverse shouting out to him in full rage, "Miguel! Why did you do that to Sylphiel! She has done nothing to you! All she told you was how she really felt about you and you just killed her like she was nothing! I'll make sure that you won't do that to anyone else! I'll make you pay for what you did to our friends and Gourry, you heartless bastard!"

Before he realized what was happening, the teen turned towards the sorceress's direction just before he heard the red-headed girl beginning to chant the words to her Ragna Blade spell just as he also saw her Demon's Blood Talismans glowing with crimson light.

_Lords of the Four Worlds I call upon you, _

_Grant me all the power that you possess!_

_Lord of the dreams that terrify,_

_sword of cold and darkness, _

_free yourself from the heavens's bonds. _

_Become one with my power, one with my body,_

_and let us walk on the path of destruction together!_

_Power that can smash even the souls of the Gods!_

_RAGNA BLADE!_

As soon as he saw the dark blade of the Lord of Nightmares appearing within Lina's hands, Miguel began to panic just as he said to the sorceress, "Lina, wait! You don't understand! I didn't mean to kill Sylphiel or the others! I don't know what came over me!"

"Don't you dare lie to me, bastard!" Lina yelled at the teen with an angry tone as she continued to maintain her terrifying energy blade of chaos. "I saw you killing Gourry and the others right in front of my eyes while enjoying every minute of it! Now you're going to pay for what you did to them and to me! It's time for you to die, you heartless beast!"

"Don't forget to leave some of that beast boy's carcass for me, human girl!" he suddenly heard the voice of the Net Navi version of the Black Shadow Bass appearing just as he saw the cloaked figure charging towards him from Lina's right side with his Dark Arm Blade readying to attack. "Prepare to die for what you did and for betraying my trust, you human beast!"

Before he could have the chance to speak to either of them about what happened, Miguel suddenly started to hear the voice of a male person saying to him, "You know what you must do in order to survive, my creation. You must kill them!"

As he turned his head behind him where the man's voice came from, the teen saw the shadowy silhouette of a middle-aged man appearing right before him while being hidden within the shadows. Miguel also noticed that he seemed to be wearing a lab coat that only scientists wore for their research.

"I refuse to kill both of my friends, old man!" Miguel said to the mysterious figure just as he was becoming confused with his appearance. "What do you think you're doing here telling me what to do anyway! What sort of mind games are you playing!"

"Why, all I'm trying to do is just revealing your true self, my boy," the mysterious man answered the teen's question with a chuckle to his voice. "You see, what your darker copy of yourself said is true. You are a blood thirsty human that could make both the Gods and the Monsters tremble with fear and panic as well as the humans! You are my greatest creation that I've ever brought to existence! Now it's time for you to kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

As he continued to hear the word being repeated by the old man, Miguel felt his mind going mad with pain just as he tried to block off the words of the man. That was when he soon turned his full attention back towards Lina and Bass's direction and saw them charging towards him with each of their attacks readying to slice through his body. Just before they could have the chance to even be within range of their target, the teen soon picked up the bloody sword that he dropped earlier and quickly charged towards his attackers at full speed. Then, with blinding speed, Miguel suddenly avoided Lina and Bass's wrath just in time to get right behind them and stab the sorceress in the back with the sharp blade of the sword in his hands.

As he saw her once dangerous Ragna Blade fading into nothingness, the teen took this chance to rip the blade right out of the sorceress's torso and allowed her to fall to the ground. As soon as he saw Lina's body hit the ground, Miguel soon turned his attention back towards the Black Shadow Net Navi and unleashed a powerful wide beam of green energy from within his hand that he lifted in front of his attacker. The powerful beam of light beam of light began to eat away at the Net Navi's form before completely wiping him out of existence without a single trace.

The teen then turned his attention back towards the Dragon Spooker's body and started to slash down at the sorceress like a rabid dog would do with its killed prey. He saw sprays of blood and entrails of the red heads body going all over the place as he continued to slash at her without showing any sign of slowing down. Miguel continued to slice at her until that he saw that she was nothing but a pile of bloody meat on the ground.

When he finally finished with slicing at his former friend, the teen looked all around his surroundings and saw the bodies of his other friends still in their place. He saw the expressions on Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles filled with fear and terror as they lie on the pools of their own blood dead to the living. Miguel also turned to notice that Shadow and Mana's bodies were together while holding one another hand in hand as he also noticed Zelgadis and Amelia doing the same thing. He then turned his full attention towards Gourry, who he saw was far worst for the wear than the others did. He saw a hole from within the blonde swordsman's mid-section almost as if he were rammed with a large metal pipe fit for construction.

But no matter who he looked at, the expressions that Miguel saw on each of their faces were the same as any other person who just suffered at the hands of a monster: fear and absolute terror. Before he could react to this, the teen then turned his attention back towards the direction for where he had heard the old man's voice speaking to him from. However, as soon as he turned towards that direction, what Miguel saw wasn't what he expected to see.

What the teen saw were hundreds of staffs with chopped off heads on top of them being displayed to him as if they were a proud savage's war trophies. Each of the staffs either containing the heads of either demons, elves, dragons, humans, or any other creatures that Miguel hadn't encountered yet. But instead of feeling mortified by the scene, he instead gave out a small chuckle. Then that small chuckle soon turned into roaring mad laughter for as he spread out his blood covered hands and let out a scream that was loud enough for the world to hear.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Ha! Ha! Ha! Hear me Gods, Monsters, and humans of this world!" the teen shouted with an insane tone as he was soaked with the blood that once belonged to Lina Inverse and Sylphiel Nels Lahda. "I represent the hatred that you all have against one another! I'm a being that's far beyond the Sea of Chaos herself! I am the incarnation of carnage and discord that would soon befall upon you all! This is what I really am! I am your executioner! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As soon as he woke up from his deep sleep, Miguel panted hard enough that made him looked like that he was in a track meet. Beads of sweat was all over his face as he saw that it soaked his white T-shirt. The teen looked all around his surroundings and saw that he was back safely in his own room. He also looked at his clock and saw that it was 3:00 a.m. in the morning.

_"Now what the hell was that?"_ Miguel thought to himself as he wiped the sweat off of his face as he thought about the dream that he had. _"I can't believe that I was able to dream up something like that of all things. Me, killing all of my friends and the one I love, just for the hell of it! What's with that old man appearing out of nowhere and saying that I'm his greatest creation and claiming that I'm a blood thirsty human of destruction. I won't believe it! I'm not like that! I would never harm any of my friends or my family just to have my way with them! I wouldn't dare to even do that to Bass since I've earned his respect two months ago for when I've fought with him in this world! I would never allow that to happen to any of them. Never! Never! Never!"_

He kept repeating the word in his mind until he finally started to lay himself back on his bed and closed his eyes. The teen felt both of his eyes getting heavy and started to drift himself back into his sleep, too exhausted to even try to think about the disturbing dream that he just had a moment ago. All he saw was the blackness of his unconsciousness before he fell back to sleep.

Nightmare Parasite soon felt a disturbance from within the astral plane of his enemy's home world. The powerful creature also noticed that it felt as if it could send fear to any creature from throughout the cosmos whether they be human, Gods, or Monsters.

_"Hmmm. This is rather interesting," _the Chaos clone thought to itself for as it felt the powerful energy that once flowed within Miguel's world now coming to a halt. _"The energy that I'm feeling from within that foolish boy's world is greater than what I've felt him emit before. It's almost as if this type of energy is greater or even more ancient than the Dark Lord Shabranigdo himself. Almost too terrifying for any being to think about. It's even possible that it could be even greater than my own. _

_"Hee! Hee! Hee! No matter. It may have been contained for now, but soon that power would be mine to claim. I'm sure that even the foolish brat of a Dark Lord Hellmaster Phibrizzo felt it even from within the body of that shrine maiden Sylphiel, despite being in another world. I'm sure that he would be very surprised for once he pushed the human towards his temper's limit, he would face a terror that this universe has ever seen. For when that time comes, I'll be able to make my move and strike! Beware, Miguel Angel Arias, for the nightmare would soon begin again for you and your little friends! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

From within the chambers of Sylphiel Nels Lahda's mind, a small speck of darkness began to stir a bit from it rest as it felt a large surge of energy from within the shrine maiden's body. The small spark of dark energy soon started to grow larger and took the form of the once former Ruler of the Underworld: Hellmaster Phibrizzo.

"Wh...what is this power that I'm feeling?" the child-like Dark Lord said to himself as he scanned around his surroundings in order to find the source of the disturbance. "Whatever this feeling is, it felt almost terrifying for anybody, even for me. I know that it couldn't be coming from within this shrine maiden's body otherwise I'd known about it. It must have something to do with that boy, Miguel, that she must have a crush on. I'm sure that he's not going to be a problem once I set myself free from this limbo that I'm forced to take refuge in.

"Lina and the others thought that they have rid themselves of me for when the Lord of Nightmares had ripped my form apart piece by piece and sent me back to the Sea of Chaos. But little did they realize that I've planted a small portion of myself inside this shrine maiden's body for just in case. For once I've gathered enough negative and astral energy from within this girl's heart and soul, I'll be able to walk around in Lord Ruby-Eye's world once again! For now though, I'll just lay low and wait for as I continued to send horrible memories into this shrine maiden's dreams so that I could finally be reborn! Hee! Hee! Hee! Soon my resurrection would be the terror to humans, Gods, and Monsters of this world! Let them all beware! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

**End.**


End file.
